Parenthèse
by isatis2013
Summary: Point de vue sur une certaine situation


_Petit OS assez court_

 _._

 _L'idée a été émise que Reese et Finch auraient pu être ensemble après l'épisode 313 (le génial 4C) mais qu'ils se seraient séparés après l'épisode 321 (Beta) puisque qu'Harold revoit son ex fiancée._

 _L'hypothèse a inspiré ma muse. Mais étant 100% Rinch elle voit cela à sa façon !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Salut aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, Nourann, Coljayjay, CoolMhouse, Val81_

.

.

John observait le fleuve qui coulait paresseusement dans la lumière grise du matin. Ce mouvement tranquille l'apaisait, berçait la douleur sourde qui ne le quittait pas, le manque de lui.

Quelques jours plus tôt elle était réapparut dans leurs vies, ombre issue du passé, et pourtant bien réelle, s'immisçant irrémédiablement entre eux.

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. Même pas réellement vu. Mais ces quelques instants entre elle et lui avaient bousculé leurs univers. Et lui avait été le spectateur impuissant de ce bouleversement.

Ces quelques minutes avaient suffit à faire voler en éclat ce lien qu'ils avaient noués après sa fuite, « votre courte fugue » disait pudiquement Harold les rares fois où ils évoquaient ces heures troubles. Il ne la regrettait pas puisque cela leur avait fait réaliser tant de chose, fait évoluer leur histoire. Non. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il y avait des mois qu'ils savaient tout les deux que ce lien entre eux dépassait l'amitié. Quand à leur relation professionnelle… ils n'étaient plus depuis bien longtemps un patron et son employé. Trop d'épreuves affrontées ensemble pour qu'ils en soient restés là. Aussi cette liaison entamée après leurs retrouvailles n'était-elle finalement qu'un aboutissement, le résultat inéluctable d'une amitié sans faille, d'une confiance absolue, d'une admiration réciproque, d'une attirance toujours plus puissante. Un sentiment unique qui se construit pierre par pierre, qui ne dit pas son nom, puis un jour se révèle au grand jour et s'impose comme une évidence.

Dans une autre vie il s'était battu pour revenir d'Ordos, dans l'unique but de retrouver le seul être qui comptait pour lui à cette époque. Mais c'était trop tard, sa vie s'était arrêtée. Lui qui avait sauvé tant d'inconnu, il n'avait rien put faire pour celle qu'il aimait. Dès lors sa vie n'avait plus eu de sens. Plus personne pour le rattacher au monde.

 _-« Un but à poursuivre, un travail, quelque chose qui vous occupe… »_

Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres comme ces mots résonnaient à nouveau dans sa mémoire. Il s'était rebellé. Comment ce petit homme faible et insignifiant aurait-il put savoir ce dont il avait besoin ? Comment cet étrange personnage engoncé dans son impeccable costume trois pièces pouvait-il prétendre le connaître si bien ? Au point de décider de ce qui était le mieux pour lui ? Et surtout de décréter sans hésitation que sa vie était utile quand lui n'en voyait plus que le vide ? Il aurait put le briser d'un geste, il avait été conditionné pour cela…Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Instinctivement il avait deviné en lui tout un monde de souffrance derrière ce masque d'impassibilité qu'il affichait, derrière cette froideur dont il se parait pour se protéger des autres.

Finalement il l'avait écouté. Il l'avait suivi. Ils s'étaient apprivoisés patiemment. Peu à peu il avait senti un étrange sentiment l'envahir, l'envie d'aider, de protéger cet homme si décidé à l'attacher au monde, si entêté à le garder en vie, allant jusqu'à mettre la sienne en péril. Personne n'avait jamais risqué sa vie pour lui…Et cela avait tout changé. Il comptait pour quelqu'un. Il était utile. Sa vie avait à nouveau un sens. Harold avait réveillé la part d'humanité qui sommeillait en lui, lui avait donné envie de continuer. Et, cela il l'avait compris le jour où il lui avait été enlevé, il lui était devenu indispensable, son ancre, son monde…

John leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il faisait toujours aussi gris. Comme s'il s'était mis au diapason de ses pensées. Son passé était mort avec elle. Mais celui d'Harold n'était qu'en sommeil. Elle était toujours vivante, elle, la fiancée tant aimée, et sa présence planait comme une ombre sur leurs vies, sur leur histoire. Dès le début il avait su que, peut être, un jour, elle reviendrait se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Il avait espéré de toutes ses forces que cela n'arriverait pas car il n'était pas certain qu'Harold lui resterait si cela se produisait. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il soit contraint de choisir entre elle et lui, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre et surtout parce qu'il avait trop peur du résultat, trop peur de ce choix que, il le savait, il respecterait quoi qu'il arrive par amour pour lui, mais qui le briserait s'il n'était pas l'élu.

Mais ses prières n'avaient pas été exaucées et quelques jours plus tôt ce qu'il redoutait tellement s'était produit. A ce qu'il avait lu dans le regard de son compagnon, il savait qu'elle tenait toujours autant de place dans son cœur. Et dès cet instant il avait douté que lui en ait toujours une. En tout cas la même. Leur amitié resterait. Ca rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais leur enlever. Sauf qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de s'en contenter. Plus maintenant. Il avait trop besoin de lui. De sa présence à ses côtés, de leur complicité, de son amour, de son regard toujours si attentif pour lui, de ses mains sur sa peau qui savait l'apaiser ou l'enflammer, de ses baisers tendres ou ardents, impatients ou fragiles, de son corps contre le sien, pesant de tendresse, de ses mots, de ses gestes, de ses soupirs… il avait besoin de lui corps et âme.

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Pardonnez-moi John. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps… »

Harold se répétait ces mots inlassablement depuis trois jours, éprouvant chaque fois ce même sentiment de vide qu'il avait ressentit dès qu'il les avait prononcés et qu'ils avaient suffit pour que John s'écarte de lui, s'éloigne lentement. Aussitôt, sans l'appui de ses bras il s'était senti perdre l'équilibre, sans sa chaleur il avait sentit un froid glacial l'envahir, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui…

Ils venaient juste de rentrer dans leur repaire à la fin de la mission. Ils auraient dû en parler. Il n'avait su que s'excuser, se refermer sur lui-même, perdu…

En la revoyant c'est toute sa vie d'autrefois qui lui était revenue en mémoire, tout ses rêves, ses espoirs, son avenir, tout se qui faisait alors son existence. Et elle, son monde à l'époque, avant que l'attentat ne vienne fracasser son univers, le remettre tout entier en question.

Il avait tant souffert de devoir l'abandonner, mais il devait la préserver. Il ne pouvait pas l'exposer au danger, elle n'était pas responsable, lui seul était coupable. Et il devait assumer ses erreurs, seul.

Sauver les numéros était devenu sa raison de vivre, sa rédemption. La seule façon pour lui de réparer ses fautes. Mais en dépit de sa volonté, il ne pouvait pas agir totalement seul. Il lui fallait un homme sur le terrain. Il voulait un homme de main, un exécuteur qui obéirait à ses ordres et, de préférence, quelqu'un qu'il pourrait au moins respecter. Et John était le candidat idéal pour ce travail. Il savait, pour l'avoir longuement observé, qu'il était l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Il avait toutes les compétences pour cela et, comme lui, plus aucune attache. Pour le reste, il saurait bien s'en accommoder avait-il songé. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'avoir avec lui autre chose qu'un lien professionnel. Il avait fermé son cœur, il le voulait imperméable à tout sentiments, mais John…

Comment aurait-il pu deviner cet attachement qui allait naître entre eux ? Le respect. L'amitié toujours plus profonde. Un besoin de lui toujours plus présent. L'amour… Les épreuves les avaient rapproché, avaient fait éclore entre eux ce sentiment si précieux qu'ils ne pensaient plus éprouver ni l'un ni l'autre.

Seulement si John n'avait plus d'attache, lui était toujours prisonnier d'une ombre. Il n'avait jamais voulu se demander combien pèserait ces chaines si un jour il la revoyait. Peut être avait-il manqué de courage cette fois mais il y avait si peu de chance que cela se produise. Et cela ne s'était pas vraiment produit finalement. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, pas un regard, sur ce pont. Elle ignorait sa présence mais lui ne la ressentait que trop. Et la souffrance de John. Palpable. Evidente. La peur de son choix bien sur. Et cette tristesse dans son regard lorsqu'il lui avait dit ces mots un peu plus tard «J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps… » Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser mais ces mots ne pouvaient que lui faire du mal il le savait bien.

Depuis trois jours il vivait au ralenti. Hésitant entre passé et avenir, entre elle et lui. Et cette distance qui se creusait entre eux un peu plus à chaque heure. Il devait choisir entre une ombre du passé et une présence bien réelle.

Son regard erra dans la pièce. Se posa sur la table où subsistaient deux couverts. Sur une veste de John abandonnée sur le canapé, près de la sienne. Sur ces deux livres posés côte à côte…Il se leva et gagna la salle de bains pour se rafraichir le visage mais ici aussi tout était par deux… il en ressortit et se heurta à Bear qui lui adressa un regard triste. L'image de leurs sorties à trois s'imposa dans sa mémoire. Et d'autre à deux, toujours ensemble…Ensemble !

Brusquement il réalisa… ce vide en lui. Pourquoi renier la vérité ?

Elle avait été son avenir et il l'avait profondément aimé, mais aujourd'hui ils ne pouvaient plus être ensemble et, réalisa t-il, il ne le voulait plus vraiment.

Son avenir était ailleurs. Avec lui.

Depuis trois jours, il le regardait se tenir à l'écart quand il le voulait contre lui, il le saluait d'un regard quand il espérait un baiser, il le voyait évoluer à distance alors qu'il le voulait dans ses bras. Ses yeux cherchaient ce regard bleu qui savait se faire si doux pour lui, tour à tour malicieux pour le taquiner, tendre pour le rassurer, passionné quand ils s'aimaient. Il rêvait de sentir son souffle sur sa peau, ses mains sur son corps, si impatientes et pourtant toujours si prudentes, attentives. Il n'avait aucune blessure à redouter de lui, jamais il ne pourrait être plus en sécurité qu'à ses côtés. Il avait besoin d'être à lui, de ne faire qu'un avec lui. C'était une évidence : il avait besoin de lui corps et âme…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Il était temps qu'il rentre, il le savait. Il devait vérifier qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour leur travail. Pourtant John ne bougeait pas. Comme pour arrêter la course du temps. Pour ne pas affronter un avenir solitaire.

Le temps semblait passer au ralentit dans ce petit coin de la ville. Il aimait ce lieu qui lui rappelait sa renaissance. Et il lui semblait tout indiqué d'être là aujourd'hui, c'était encore un nouveau départ s'il devait continuer sans lui. Mais comment continuer sans lui tout en restant à ses côtés ? Jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, surtout pas au moment où l'avenir prenait de si sombres couleurs. Ce serait une torture de le côtoyer sans lui montrer son amour. Mais à bien y réfléchir être totalement privé de sa présence ne serait-il pas pire ? Un soupir lui échappa devant cet insoluble dilemme.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Son regard parcourt la pièce mais le loft est vide. Où est-il ? Il doit le retrouver !

D'un geste rapide, Harold ouvre son ordinateur, triangule son portable. Il lit les coordonnées, il connait ce lieu. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. C'est comme un point d'ancrage pour eux…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Il quitte le banc et s'approche un peu de la rive. Il ferme les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. Tout est si tranquille comparé à la tempête dans son cœur. Un tourbillon de pensées contradictoires et un seul sentiment dominant le tout.

Des pas. Non. Ses pas. Il les reconnaitrait entre mille. Mais que fait-il là ?

John n'ouvre pas les yeux. Il ne veut pas voir la compassion sur son visage. Ni la pitié. Surtout pas cela.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Harold détaille cette haute silhouette, debout près de la rivière, solitaire.

Il s'approche doucement mais John ne se retourne pas. Pourtant il a du deviner sa présence, il sait forcement. Il s'arrête près de lui et attend.

John se décide à ouvrir les yeux. Il faudra bien à un moment revenir à la réalité. Il tourne la tête vers lui. De ce regard qu'il veut fier Harold ne voit que la tendresse. Dans ces yeux qu'il veut indifférent Harold ne lit que l'infinie tristesse. Dans ce sourire qu'il veut serein Harold ne devine que sa détresse. Parce qu'il le connait mieux que tout autre, il sait lire ce qu'il ne montre pas, il sait entendre ce qu'il ne dit pas. Peut être aussi parce que c'est ce qu'il éprouvait lui-même une heure plus tôt, parce que leurs sentiments sont jumeaux.

Alors Harold saisit sa main et la serre dans la sienne pour la réchauffer. Les relier à nouveau.

John sent cette main qui emprisonne la sienne. Ce simple contact calme la tempête, le fait se sentir tellement bien. Il se sent à nouveau en équilibre. S'il pouvait juste une fois encore connaître la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Comme s'il savait, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Harold pose sa main libre contre sa joue, légère comme une caresse. Puis sa main glisse sur sa nuque, attire son visage vers le sien. John se laisse faire, il ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer cet instant, le goût de ses lèvres comme un baume sur son cœur meurtri. Son bras glisse autour de sa taille, il le serre contre lui et laisse sa chaleur le ranimer. Peu importe ce que durera ce moment, le vivre, vivre encore quelques minutes…

-« Je vous aime John » murmure Harold.

John ouvre brusquement les yeux. A-t-il bien entendu ? Il cherche sa vérité dans le regard de son compagnon et Harold lui sourit. Il l'entoure de ses bras, se presse contre lui.

-« Mon passé gardera son visage John. Mais mon avenir est dans votre sourire » lui chuchote t-il doucement. John niche son visage dans son cou, s'enivre de son odeur. Les ombres du passé. s'éloignent, ne reste que la lumière du présent. Un rayon de soleil perce les nuages comme en écho à son cœur engourdi qui se réveille pour renaître à nouveau.

-« Je vous aime Harold » chuchote t-il

Et cette fois il sait qu'à jamais ils seront deux.


End file.
